Calling the Order
Overview Summary #Call upon the Order of Whispers. #Bring the Master of Whispers with you and use the Acolytes to defend against the Margonite threat. #Use the Acolytes to defend against the onslaught of demons. #Defend Norgu from the attacking forces. #Talk to Norgu. #Inform Prince Ahmtur the Mighty that the Order of Whispers will help protect the Citadel of Dzagon. #See Lieutenant Murunda for your reward. Obtained from :Head Priest Vahmani in Grand Court of Sebelkeh Requirements :Warning Kehanni :Master of Whispers is required in the party Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points Dialogue :"Varesh's forces aren't what they seemed to be. I do not know where or when she will strike, but these old bones tell me that we should not wait to find out. There is one with you, a quiet and secretive fellow. Many of his '''order' are here in Vabbi. They hunt the corrupted and the supernatural. They were once part of Turai Ossa's elite spy network. They were the ones who sealed away Palawa Joko after the battle of Jahai. They could, perhaps, help save Vabbi once again. Recruit their help.'' ::Accept: "We must rally support for the cause." ::Reject: "Maybe some other time." ::When asked about quest: "Visit the 'Yatendi Canyons. Some who you seek make their home within the canyon walls."'' '''Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Whispers Acolyte) :"The Order of the Whispers is called upon? Varesh has blessed her forces with Abaddon's prayers. The heket to the north have been tainted with her vile touch as well. Margonites have been spilling through Jahai. We don't know if this is just a distraction or if Vabbi is her ultimate goal. We will help you in whatever we can. Right now, however, we need your help slaying some Margonites that have surrounded the Chantry of Secrets." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Master of Whispers: "The Order of the Whispers has been called!" :Master of Whispers: "There is only one speed... mine. If you can't keep the pace, you'll succumb to the enemy." :Master of Whispers: "! Order the Disciple of Whispers to take on one of the enemy squads. We can handle the others." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Disciple of Secrets) :"The Margonites and the Kournans are moving in to attack. Where do you want us?" ::Option 1: "Attack the column of Warriors!" ::Option 2: "Attack the column of Rangers!" Intermediate Dialogue 4 :Disciple of Secrets: "Moving out!" Intermediate Dialogue 5 (Norgu) :"I have been chasing you for miles! The Citadel of Dzagon is under siege. After they surrounded the temple, the forces moved north into the Dzagon canyon! I will help you defend Dzagon Citadel. Prince Ahmtur the Mighty is waiting for help in the Mirror of Lyss." Intermediate Dialogue 6 :Master of Whispers: "We must hurry to the Citadel of Dzagon and speak with Prince Ahmtur the Mighty." Intermediate Dialogue 7 (Prince Ahmtur the Mighty) :"I have used all my wealth to protect this realm while my brothers lived lives of opulence and of study. Thank Lyssa you have called the Order of Whispers! It makes this old veteran smile seeing such heroism in the twilight of the gods." ::Player response: "We are at your service, Prince. We shall strike down our enemies together." :"We must make haste to defend the Citadel! When you are ready, we shall watch the sun set on this realm as brothers in arms." ::Accept: "We are ready." ::Reject: "We are not ready yet." Cinematic Dialogue Meanwhile... (Fortress of Jahai) :Morgahn: "Varesh! We have located the Sunspears!" :Varesh: "The Sunspears are completely irrelevant. Everything is ready. We must move at once." :Morgahn: "Surely, there is an easier way." :Varesh: "No. It all comes down to this. We must do this not only for the good of Kourna, but the good of all Elona." :Morgahn: "Varesh, I fear for the priests." :Varesh: "The followers of Lyssa will be unharmed. I respect your faith, Morgahn, and would never harm it, even in Abaddon's name." :Morgahn: "Perhaps if I spoke with them, they would let us proceed." :Varesh: "No! No. Let me handle this. Your precious priests are safe." :Varesh: "But I must ask you, old friend, where your own loyalties lie - with your faith, or with your homeland?" :Morgahn: "My loyalty is to you, Varesh. To you and to Kourna." :Varesh: "Thank you, old friend. Ready the troops, General Morgahn. We move out!" :Varesh: "Ah, Morgahn. Your heart is good. It is a pity there will be no place for it in our new world." Meanwhile... (Citadel of Dzagon) :Norgu: "Good audience. We should have sold tickets." :Master of Whispers: "Hush." :Norgu: "Excuse me Mister Big-Time-Secret-Keeper." :Master of Whispers: "Will you be quiet?" :Norgu: "At least Prince Ahmtur is attacking the problem head-on, instead of sneaking around." :Master of Whispers: "Norgu..." :Norgu: "I mean, no one even knows your real name." :Master of Whispers: "My task rests heavy on my shoulders. I do not engage in such frippery." :Norgu: "Shhhhh. Keep it down. He's talking." :Prince Ahmtur: "Soldiers of Vabbi! We face our ultimate foe!" :Prince Ahmtur: "There has not been a battle like this since Turai Ossa himself defeated Palawa Joko at the Battle of Jahai!" :Prince Ahmtur: "We are few, and our enemies are many. This is our greatest battle, and it may be our last." :Prince Ahmtur: "But let it be known that we would rather fight and die than cower and hide." :Prince Ahmtur: "Let the bards make legends of us. For today, we defend our homes, and will sic] not sell our lives cheaply!" :Prince Ahmtur: "For Vabbi! For Elona!" :''': ' Reward Dialogue :"My Norgu found you? That is cute. He can't fight half as well as he can act, but when the candles go out... nevermind. They will start their initial assault very soon. Ahmtur seems to believe this to be merely a distraction while others feel it is an all out assault. Either way, it is one we cannot ignore. This may help." Followup :Dzagonur Bastion (mission) Walkthrough Exit from the Chantry of Secrets, with Master of Whispers in your party and head north-northeast. After a couple of enemy groups you will come across Norgu and to the side will be a group of Whispers acolytes. The assault will start soon so make sure to quick speak to the acolytes and tell them to either take on the melee attackers (Margonite Executioners), who come from the north, or the rangers (Margonite Bowmasters), who come from the south. Make sure your party is between Norgu and the group that the acolytes will not be attacking. The acolytes do better if you send them against the rangers. After dealing with both groups, talk to Norgu and then head to Dzagonur Bastion. Before you can claim your reward, you must speak to the Prince who is just west of the city, in the far NE corner of The Mirror of Lyss. Notes *There is usually a group of enemies that spawn before the bridge where the Margonite Bowmasters come from, so if you send the Whispers Acolytes against the rangers (as recommended in the walkthrough), it is best to clear this group before proceeding with the quest. Trivia *Master of Whisper's line in Intermediate Dialogue 2, "There is only one speed... mine," is a reference to a phrase said by Vin Diesel in the movie "The Chronicles of Riddick". Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points